Promise?
by Mystique6
Summary: Levy keeps having a recurring nightmare about Gajeel dying. Gajeel comforts her.


**Author's Note: **Just a oneshot of my favorite ship from Fairy Tail. Well, one of my favorite ships.

__**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the creator and writer of the manga and anime show.

* * *

Levy_ was on her way to the guild hall. It had been over a week since she had been at the guild. She and her teammates, Jet and Droy, had been on a mission a few towns over. Although they had gotten back yesterday, she had decided to go home and relax after a tough mission and four days of Jet and Droy fighting over her. She sighed and shook her head in frustration. She just wished they'd realize she would never return their feelings for her and move on. If they kept it up for much longer she would just have to tell them that they both needed to move on. _

_ She shook her head in frustration before smiling. She was excited to be back home. She couldn't wait to talk to Lucy about the book her friend was writing and books they've read recently. And, although she hated to admit it, she was excited to see a certain iron dragon slayer too. She imagined him greeting her with his annoying nickname for her, shrimp, the second he spotted her enter the guildhall. She would sigh and pretend to be annoyed before walking over to the table the dragon slayer sat at with his exceed, Pantherlily. He would probably be eating a bowl of iron nails and scrap metal. He'd probably ask her about her mission before bragging about how he could have done it so much better, and she should pair up with him and ditch the two losers she currently hang out with. She'd get mad and…okay well they didn't have the healthiest relationship, but she would be lying if she said she didn't have a small crush on the iron mage._

_ Levy shook herself out of her daydream as she stepped into guildhall, a smile spreading across her face. She walked straight for the bar where Lucy was sitting and sat down next to her. "Hey Lucy," she greeted cheerfully. "It's nice to be back." _

_ "Hello Levy," Lucy replied quietly, but made no further conversation. Levy glanced over at her friend in surprise and was shocked to see there were tears trickling down her friend's face. On further examination of the guildhall she realized everyone in Fairy Tail was subdued. Beside Lucy, Natsu was looking down at the ground, a frown on his usually cheerful face. He was holding Lucy's hand. Not far away Gray was comforting a hysterical Juvia. Mirajane and Erza were walking around the guild, clearly checking in on their fellow guild mates, solemn looks on both their faces. At a table in the middle of the guildhall she saw Happy and Carla comforting Pantherlily who was crying. Levy felt her heart sink into her stomach at the sight of the tough as nails exceed crying and it suddenly became obvious who she didn't see in the guildhall._

_ "Lucy," Levy said, her voice wavering in dread. "What happened? Where's Gajeel?"_

_ Lucy looked at her. "Oh Levy," Lucy choked her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry."_

_ Levy felt her heart start to race. "Why? What…" she questioned, but couldn't continue. _

_ Lucy's brown eyes filled with sympathy. "Do you remember that Gajeel was on a mission before you and your team left for your own?" Lucy asked her. Levy nodded as ice began to fill her stomach. She was shaking. "Well, he was supposed to be tracking down some thieves, but when he managed to pin them down it turned out they belonged to a dark guild. There were three of them and…"_

_ Levy's heart began beating faster and it was suddenly getting harder to breathe. "He's okay, isn't he?" she asked, her voice thick with tears._

_ "Levy, Gajeel's dead," Lucy told her before bursting into tears. Levy watched as Natsu pulled Lucy to him, rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder. Levy felt her own tears sliding down her face. She hiccoughed as a small sob shook her body. __**'No,' she thought. 'This can't be right.'**_

_"Gajeel!" she cried. _

Levy shot up in bed, her blankets plastered to her from her sweat, and panted as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart was beating wildly and she was gulping back sobs. Taking a few deep breaths she lied back down on her mattress, covering her face in her hands. This wasn't the first time she'd had this nightmare. Two other times she'd woken up screaming Gajeel's name, but instead of getting used to the nightmare it just became more intense. Even after calming down she still couldn't recapture sleep. Sighing, she slid out of bed and threw on a jacket that covered her nightgown and slipped into her a pair of boots. She left her apartment and slipped out into the night.

The cool air helped chase away the nightmare, made it seem less real. She walked down the deserted streets of Magnolia until she reached the river. She was close to where Lucy lived, and she wished she could talk to her friend about her nightmare, but undoubtedly her friend was fast asleep. She'd just have to wait until morning. Levy continued to follow the river's path, but she couldn't shake the nightmare away completely. She was just about to give up and head back home when she heard someone calling out for her.

"Hey Shrimp!" a gravelly voice called from behind her. She whirled around and gasped when she saw Gajeel. He was standing three feet away from her. She took in his wild black hair, his muscular build, and his intimidating piercings. She couldn't look away. "What are you doing out so late?" His voice jerked her back into focus and she glanced up into his piercing red eyes. Her nightmare returned to her mind then and the horrible thought of losing him brought tears back to her eyes. She saw his face twist into a look of concern, and he stepped nearer to her. "Shrimp?"

"Gajeel!" she cried wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Shrimp?!" Gajeel exclaimed in surprise. "What's wrong?" But she couldn't answer. Couldn't get the words out. She only could only cling tighter to him and sobs wracked through her body. After a few moments she felt his arms wrap gently around her. "It's okay, Shrimp. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she hiccoughed.

"I promise," he replied pressing her more tightly against him. She finally felt the nightmare slip away from her. He never broke his promises to her.


End file.
